freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Um ser chamado Carlo/Memories of the Limbo ep 1- Alma Perdida
Carlo: .......... Carlo pensa: Nossa, mundo estranho.....Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, Affs, qual meu problema... ???²: ahn, está tudo bem? vc ta quieto... Carlo: Ah, nada, só tava pensativo.....Alias....qual seu nome? Nyan: bom, meu nome é sarah. mas todo mundo aqui me chama de nyan Carlo: Ah, ok... Nyan: então, carlo, gostaria de ver como é que a terra onde viveu? Só pra refrescar a mente.... Carlo: claro. Pq n? Como é que vai la? Nyan: bem........n faço a menor ideia.... :P Carlo: Ta falando serio? .oq Nyan: n né, eu sei como funciona as coisas aqui. Carlo: ah ta..... .derp Nyan: precisamos achar um transportador. Carlo: onde ta? Nyan: como eu disse. A gente precisa ACHAR um. .derp Carlo: Poar .derp Então os dois sairam em busca de um transportador, até que acharam. Carlo: ACHAMOS! (happy) Carlo corre feito um retardado para o transportador. Nyan: CUIDADO! .poker Marreta gigante acerta Carlo Carlo: ai. aif Nyan: esses são os únicos portais pro mundo mortal....Por isso colocam armadilhas. Carlo: Poderia ter me falado antes. Nyan: VC NEM ME DEIXOU FALAR GAROTO!! .ru Carlo: e eu pensava que a gente n podia morrer aqui.... Nyan: Bom, e pensou certo, vc pode resetar se quiser. As armadilhas n te matam, nada te mata, vc já morreu. só doi...............pra caramba. Um reset depois... Nyan: pronto. verifiquei e n tem mais nada Carlo: ok....Podemos ir? Nyan: Sim Os dois entram no portal. Nyan: apresento a vc o mundo humano. Onde residia sua vida passada. Carlo: ah....lgl....ainda n me lembro de nada Nyan: Da pra ver q n ajudou muito. Carlo ve alguém passando.... Carlo: ngm aqui pode me ver, certo? Vou dar um susto nele... *se aproxima* Esse trouxa nem vai perceber de onde veio. >:) Cara: Eu consigo te ver, ta? .ru Carlo: OQ? .wat Nyan: Oi dark-chan! :3 Carlo: Dark-chan?? Dark: é, esse é o apelido carinhoso que a Nyan-chan me deu...Mas pode me chamar só de Dark. Nyan: Carlo, esse é meu marido da minha vida passada. Bom.....ex-marido né .frog Enfim, ele é médium Carlo: Ah ta....lgl Dark: querem alguma coisa? Nyan: é...eu vim aqui pra ver se o Carlo aqui lembrasse de alguma coisa, ele ta tendo uma amnésia...Só sei o primeiro nome dele. Dark: Bom, vou tirar uma foto dele pra ver se consigo pesquisar na internet Nyan: obrigada. é de grande ajuda. ^^ Dark tira uma foto do Carlo. Nyan: bom, acho melhor voltar Carlo: ta......... Dark: Xau nyan-chan... Nyan: xau dark-chan. Vamos voltar? a gente deixou o transportador bem ali. Carlo: Tudo bem. Os dois voltam pro transportador e voltam pro purgatório. Carlo: Alias.....Nyan, vc já foi humana tbm né? Ainda n chegou o dia do seu juízo final? Nyan: ja chegou faz tempo. Eu fui convocada pra ir pro céu. Mas eu fiquei aqui e preenchi a vaga pra registrar quem entra no purgatório, e de quebra, ajudar algumas almas perdidar como a sua. Carlo pensa: sou só isso que sou mesmo..............só uma alma perdida......... Os dois continuam andando, até que uma fenda enorme sai do chão e faz carlo cair Carlo: AAAAAAAAAAH aif Continua. Categoria:Posts de blog